The Wrong Sister
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: This is actually a sort of continuation to my CSI: Miami story, "Family Justice," so you you all may want to read that one first. I did not think I would continue a story, but for some reason this one seemed right to continue. Please enjoy!


The whole CSI team gathered as they watched Horatio march Natalia down the aisle. Her dress was nothing spectacular. It was the traditional white, but was simple and hugged her close. It was a dress that suited her well.

Ryan stood, watching his bride being escorted by his boss, best man, and most of all, friend, and smiled. He had finally found happiness with someone and could not wait to start his life with Natalia. Frank, the Bible in his hand, stood in front of him waiting for the bride to reach Ryan's side. Yeah, it was a surprise to all of them to know that Frank was licensed to wed. Of course, when Ryan and Natalia found out, they could not think of anyone better to marry them.

"Who giveth this woman to this man in Holy Matrimony?" Frank said as Horatio approached with Natalia.

"Giveth Frank?" Ryan looked at him and laughed. "Is she my maiden now?"

"Hey, you officiate your way and I'll officiate my way," Frank said.

"Don't mind my future husband Frank. He seems to think his way at times," Natalia said and winked at Ryan.

"Oh don't I know that!"

"I giveth this woman to this man," Horatio said as he put Natalia's hand in Ryan's then took his position beside Ryan.

Ryan looked at his bride to be and smiled. Natalia smiled back at her husband to be as Anya, Natalia's sister stood beside her as the maid of honor and Calleigh stood as matron of honor.

"We are gathered here today to see this man, Ryan Wolfe, be joined together to this woman, Natalia Boa Vista, in wedded bliss," began Frank, but before he could go any further, he was rudely interrupted by Walter.

"Ha! He already has been joined together with that woman!" Walter said and there was laughter throughout the congregation.

"Okay then, legally joined together to this woman. That better? Geez, there's always a comic everywhere!" Frank managed.

Again, laughter rang out through the spectators.

"If anyone objects to the union of this woman and this man, speak now, otherwise, hold your peace," Frank continued.

Then Natalia's hand unclasped from Ryan's and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"NATALIA! Oh God, Natalia!" Ryan exclaimed as he kneeled down beside her.

Anya screamed, "Nat!" and just covered her mouth as Frank grabbed her and pulled her away.

Natalia's blood poured from under her. Ryan checked her pulse and it was faint, but there, so he rolled her over. Immediately, Ryan saw the hole between Natalia's breasts and put pressure on it. Her heartbeat was slow and her blood was warm.

"Ryan, move!" Tom yelled as he quickly took Ryan's spot. "Natalia, stay with me. Today was your wedding day. Ryan is counting on you to be his wife!"

Ryan looked on as Tom kept pressure on Natalia's chest. Horatio stood with his glock in his hand pointed looking in all directions. "Eric, Walter, follow me!" Horatio yelled.

Frank stayed with the guests and pulled Anya over with him as he ran up to Calleigh and asked, "Did you see anything Cal?"

Calleigh embraced Anya as they watched Dr. Loman tend to Natalia. Calleigh answered Frank, "No, not a thing. I didn't hear anything either. Clearly the shooter used a silencer." She saw her husband, along with Walter and Horatio, run into the distance as if they knew where the shooter had been. Calleigh knew it was a lost cause. Being the gun specialist, she knew that shot had come from a long distance. But it was a precise shot. It had come from a high-powered rifle.

"Let's get her into the ambulance. This woman needs surgery now!" Tom yelled to the medics that had arrived. He had slowed the bleeding by keeping pressure on Natalia's entrance wound. As the medics carefully loaded her onto the gurney, Tom kept his hand on her chest and moved with them.

"I'm going with you," Ryan said as he followed and climbed into the back with his now future wife with Dr. Loman still pressing on Natalia's chest. Ryan was sure glad he was there.

The ambulance raced to the hospital and Eric, Walter, and Horatio watched it from the distance knowing that Natalia was inside.

"Anything?" Horatio yelled.

"Nothing. I don't see any signs of a shooter," Eric said.

"Me neither," Walter added as Eric's cell rang.

"Yeah Calleigh?" Eric answered. "That explains it."

"Explains what, Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Calleigh said we won't find anything. She knows the shooter was yards away. She could tell the round came from a high powered rifle."

"And... obviously... with a silencer," Horatio replied.

"Yeah, but who would want to silence Natalia?" Walter countered.

"Someone, gentlemen... who couldn't hold their peace!" Horatio said as he slipped his sunglasses back on and started to walk to what was left of the wedding party.

* * *

Horatio walked into the hospital and was immediately greeted by Alexx. She even managed a smile under the circumstances.

"She's in surgery Horatio. It's a good thing Dr. Loman was there. He probably saved her life."

"Probably, Alexx?"

"She's not out of the woods yet, Horatio. They are trying to retrieve the bullet and stop the bleeding artery. The pressure Dr. Loman put on her chest was enough to keep Natalia from bleeding out at the scene."

Horatio stood in the hall talking with Alexx and peered through the waiting room door at Ryan sitting there with his elbows on his knees and hands folded in on each other. Anya, his future sister-in-law, sat beside him with her hand over his.

"Horatio, Ryan will be fine. He's a big boy. He'll be okay once he finds out Natalia will be okay," Alexx said.

Horatio paused before he answered. "Alexx, it's not Mr. Wolfe I'm worried about."

Then Alexx peered through the door and looked at Anya.

"Anya, Horatio? You're worried someone's after her?"

"She and her sister. They, whomever it is, almost succeeded today."

"Well, they didn't Horatio. Natalia will be coming out of that operating room soon."

"Save the bullet for me Alexx. It is our only lead at the moment."

"Will do, you know that," Alexx said as Horatio turned to walk out.

Before he exited the hospital, he dialed Frank. "Frank, Anya Boa Vista. Get an officer on her now!"

"Why Horatio?"

"Just do it Frank. Call it a hunch."

As Horatio climbed into his Hummer, an officer was driving up. He saw Horatio and they both nodded to each other. Horatio now knew that Anya was safe.

And when Natalia was out of surgery, an officer would be posted so that she was safe also.

Horatio knew it was not over yet by any means.

* * *

"How's Ryan holding up?" Calleigh asked Horatio as he walked back into the lab.

"He'll make it. Anya is by his side. As long as she is there, they will both be safe."

"Natalia was still in surgery?"

"Yeah, Alexx said she will let us know when she's out."

"She will, Horatio. You know that."

Horatio walked over to the window of the lab and peered out of it. Calleigh stood in the same spot and let him look. She knew there was something on his mind.

"What is it Horatio? I can see you thinking," she said as she walked up behind him.

"We're missing something Calleigh."

"Well, I agree. There's not much we can do with what we don't have Horatio."

"It's not that Calleigh. It's the Boa Vistas."

"You've lost me Horatio. What about them?" Calleigh asked with that famous tilt of her head.

"I believe... Mrs. Delko... Natalia and Anya are targets!" Horatio said and began to walk out.

When he stepped into the hall, there stood Alexx. She held a specimen cup from the O. R. It held the bullet that pierced Natalia's chest. Then Alexx smiled.

So did Horatio.

"Give me that!" Calleigh said as she stuck out her hand and snatched it from Alexx.

"Yes ma'am!" Alexx said and smirked as Calleigh took the evidence back into her lab.

Walter and Eric walked up as the door shut behind Calleigh.

"I take it that was the bullet Alexx?" Eric asked as he looked at his wife already processing it.

"Now Eric, why else would I be here?"

"Coming to see me maybe?" Eric laughingly said.

"Oh honey, you wouldn't be so lucky!"

"No, but my wife sure would!"

"Okay, am I the only one that hasn't forgotten to ask about Natalia? Dr. Woods, how is she?" Walter announced.

"Now look at there. Someone with a heart. Hold on to him Horatio. Natalia is going to be fine. She will be out of commission for a while, but she will make it." Alex answered as she looked at all three. "Ryan will need your support the most though."

"And Alexx, he will have it," Horatio said as he turned.

Alexx let herself out as Walter entered Calleigh's lab. She was already running ballistics on the round, hoping the stria would match something in the system. Then it dinged as Walter closed the door.

He looked at the screen and said, "Calleigh, isn't that...?"

"Uh huh," Calleigh answered and pulled out her phone and dialed.

"But he's supposed to be..." Walter responded.

"In prison? Yeah. Hey Horatio, you need to get back here. Now." Calliegh said through the receiver and hung up.

Horatio entered and Calleigh turned the monitor. Horatio looked at it with the tilt of his head and said, "I see... And he was released a week ago. It seems... the family justice... was not over."

* * *

When Frank answered his cell, he heard Horatio say, "Frank, Riley Colesieg. Meet me there," and Frank ran to his cruiser.

The name Riley Colesieg had not been said since that day he had been interrogated and confessed to taking Anya. Now, Horatio, Frank, Eric and Walter all stood on the front steps of Riley's house.

Frank knocked on the front door and yelled, "Riley Colesieg, Miami-Dade police! Open up!"

There was nothing.

Frank tried again.

Still no answer.

"Break it down, Frank," said Horatio.

It took two blows to crack the door, but when it opened, in went Horatio with his glock pointed.

The other CSI's followed suit clearing all the rooms. They were about to give up when Walter began to laugh and point.

All of them looked in the direction Walter pointed. Eric snickered and Horatio half-smiled. However, Frank just rolled his eyes as they all peered out to the patio by the pool.

"I'm not going out there, Horatio. No way. Not me," Frank said as they all looked at the only thing they could see; smooth tanned legs up in the air moving back and forth.

"Well someone's gotta do it," Horatio said and slowly slid the sliding glass door open that led to the patio. He left it open and the guys stayed back as back-up.

Horatio walked carefully up to the patio lounger with his gun pointed. When he was close enough, he stopped and said, "Careful Riley, remember, my aim is much better than yours!"

Eric and Walter almost fell over. They were sorry that Ryan missed that. He would have loved it, knowing he had been there at the original scene involved.

Suddenly, the woman's legs stopped moving and then Riley peaked over the head of the lounger.

"What the hell!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, why'd you stop? I was about to..."

"Shut up Lou Anne. We have company."

"What!" Lou Anne said as she turned her head and saw Horatio standing there. "OH MY GOD! I'm naked! Get off of me Riley!"

"Lieutenant Caine, can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

"Were in the middle of, right Lou Anne?" Horatio said.

"Riley, I said, get off of me!" Lou Anne screamed again.

"I'd do as the young lady asks Riley."

Riley grabbed the towel beside the patio lounger and carefully draped it around him. He handed the other to Lou Anne and she made sure it covered her before she got up.

As she stood, Walter came out the door saying, "Hey H., you reckon this would help him aim and shoot better?" and held up a high powered rifle.

"What are they talking about Riley? What did you do? You just got out of prison."

"Lou Anne, will you just shut up and go in the house!" Riley turned and screamed at her.

"I'd listen to him Lou Anne. Riley's already in deep."

"Was in deep," Eric said and Frank and Walter muffled their laughs.

Lou Anne headed towards them and Eric and Walter parted and let her pass. Frank just stood to the side and watched. Then he headed into the house and out the front door to his squad car.

Frank sat behind the wheel and slowly slid down in the seat so Lou Anne could not see him behind it. He was ready to block her exit.

Frank watched as the garage door opened and the rear lights of her car illuminated as Lou Anne pressed the brakes to put her car in gear.

Then Frank's bumper touched hers.

Frank opened the door of his car, pointed his gun, and said, "Get out with your hands up! You're not going anywhere!"

Lou Anne did as Frank asked and Frank approached to put the handcuffs on her, Lou Anne smiled. Frank knew that smile.

"What have I done officer?"

"I'll tell you what you've done. You shot the wrong sister!" Frank said as he tugged on Lou Anne for her to follow him through the house and to the patio where Horatio still stood with Riley.

Eric and Walter heard Frank enter with Lou Anne and turned to look. Before they could say anything, Frank had pushed Lou Anne back through the sliding glass door to Horatio.

"I got the shooter Horatio," Frank said and Horatio turned.

"Well, well, Lou Anne Bennett. I should have known. Take her away, Frank."

"What about me?" asked Riley.

"Oh, you're coming as well. Eric- Walter," Horatio said and they both moved to get Riley.

Horatio stood there looking then pulled out his cell and dialed. "Calleigh, Anya Boa Vista. Bring her to the lab please."

* * *

"Calleigh, I don't understand why you had to bring me here. I should be with Nat and Ryan," Anya said as she sat at the table in the room across from where Calleigh knew Horatio would bring Lou Anne and Riley.

"Just wait Anya. You'll see," Calleigh said.

"I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Of course not Anya. In fact, all you have to do is sit here. That's all. I promise." Calleigh answered with a smile.

Everything was quiet for a few moments then Horatio, Eric, Walter, and Frank shoved Riley and Lou Anne into the room across from Calleigh and Anya.

"Riley! Oh my, Calleigh, what's he doing here? Why is he dressed like that? He got out of prison didn't he?" Anya said as nervousness set in.

"Yes Anya, he did. But don't worry; he won't ever get back out again. I promise. We promise." Calleigh answered and touched her hand.

"Who's the woman with him? I don't know her."

"That Anya, is the woman who shot your sister."

"But why? I'm sure that Natalia or I have never seen her. I would remember."

"I'm sure you would Anya. Don't worry, Horatio is going to find out why." Calleigh responded in reassurance.

* * *

"Anya!" Riley said as he looked across the hall and saw her sitting there. "Can she see me?"

"Yes, Riley, she can." Horatio said and looked at Anya sitting still with Calleigh.

"Anya? That's Anya? If that's Anya, who did I shoot?" Lou Anne asked, not denying now that she was definitely the shooter.

"I told you, the wrong sister. Geez, open your ears!" Frank said and rolled his eyes.

"The wrong sister? I thought the one I shot was the right sister. So, the one I shot was not the one responsible for making your life miserable Riley?" Lou Anne said and looked at Anya sitting across the hall from her.

"They both were Lou Anne. You just tried to take out the wrong sister. The one that was not actually responsible for my original incarceration." Riley said and leaned back in the chair.

"Then how do we make it right?" Lou Anne said with a smile.

"You don't Ms. Bennett. But we are going to make it right, now. Frank, take them both away. Both sisters have now been righted." Horatio said as Frank made Riley and Lou Anne both stand.

As he led them out the room, Riley looked at Anya sitting there in the other room with Calleigh. Anya gave him a dirty look; a look that only a sister could give.

Anya turned to Calleigh and asked, "Is it finally over, Calleigh?"

"Yes, Anya, it finally is over. For good," Calleigh answered and hugged Anya.

"Take me back to see Natalia. She needs to know the right sister prevailed," Anya said with a smile.

"With pleasure, Anya." Calleigh said and walked out with Anya in tow.

* * *

Natalia was awake and sitting up when Calleigh arrived with Anya. Ryan was sitting by his future wife's side. Natalia smiled as Anya walked into the room.

"Hi," Natalia said in a very low whisper. It hurt her to speak even just a little, but she knew she had to say something to her sister.

"Ssshhh, don't speak Nat, just listen. This will never happen again. I promise. The right sister prevailed. Neither one of us will be hurt ever again." Anya said as she held on to Natalia's hand.

Anya felt Natalia's heart beating in her hand. She could feel her sister's emotion flow into her as it did. Anya knew that Natalia felt that the right sister succeeded. The smile on Natalia's face said it all.


End file.
